


Солнце и пустота

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Issues, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Language, M/M, POV, fandom Antagonists 2020, АУ, Обсценная лексика, авторская трактовка персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Тони Старк не остался сиротой, потому что Стива нашли раньше.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Howard Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Миди высокого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Солнце и пустота

**Author's Note:**

> Приквел к фику ["Для апгрейда его не буди"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082445).

Когда Старк впервые берёт его за задницу, пусть и фигурально выражаясь, это настолько, настолько…

На самом деле у Баки до сих пор проблемы с тем, чтоб опознать ухаживания, если это вообще ухаживания, так что пару секунд он просто смотрит и пытается осознать происходящее. Говард слишком близко, и рук не распускает — никто не распускает рук рядом с опасным оружием, которое однажды едва тебя не убило, — но на самом деле именно так и есть. Старк взял его за мягкое и не намерен отпускать.

— Да ладно, — ошалело выдыхает Баки. Он настолько удивлён, что даже не орёт. Не пытается дать Говарду в глаз, или что-то вроде: — Ты же не всерьёз, блин. И ты не чёрная певица, и я не Кевин Костнер.

Старк молча на него глядит, и из глаз только что не льётся несказанное — обжигающее, крепкое. Никто и никогда не видел Старка плачущим, но если бы тот вдруг вздумал попробовать, то полился бы виски, никаких сомнений. И цвет один в один, и налакался его объект до того дивного состояния, которое во времена голожопой юности Барнса называлось «из ушей вот-вот пойдёт». На ногах, впрочем, держался до последнего, даже не облевался, когда Обадайю разнесло на куски. Для штатского это прямо-таки подвиг.

Для самого Баки будет подвигом довести этого умника до постели, а вторым, потрудней — самому остаться снаружи. Под дверью, как привык. Тони, мелкий ублюдок, называет это «в прихожей, на коврике», и Тони, как ни противно, прав.

— Слушай, Старк… Говард, — успокоительно произносит он. — День был дерьмо дерьмом, не каждый год такой случается, и слава богу, между нами говоря. Ты устал, Стив устал, даже я выдохся. Про Тони и думать боюсь.

Старк удивлённо присвистывает, и напряжение — обжигающее, как костёр, что вот-вот примется лизать им ноги золотыми и алыми языками, — на мгновенье отступает.

— Выдохся. Ты.

Голос у Говарда недоверчивый и низкий. Хриплый. Баки бы лизал его, если б мог — всего Старка, от ступней в дорогих туфлях до кончиков пальцев жёстких холёных рук. У Баки пунктик на руках, а у Говарда они лучшие в мире. Голос тоже.

Нельзя смотреть, нельзя слушать. Сейчас — особенно.

— Сам не верю, ага, — кивает Баки, и как-то враз вспоминает, словно кадрами прямо в голове: Обадайя орёт, а нож входит всё глубже в щель между частями брони. Изначально она была, мать её, герметичной и отвратительно крепкой, но Тони об этом позаботился. Гениальный всё-таки мальчишка, рано или поздно обставит отца, и Говард это тоже понимает, отсюда и все их проблемы: — Вечно такая херня: копится годами, потом за день случается, блин, всё сразу…

— Ты мне будешь рассказывать, — хмыкает Старк и как-то очень устало выдыхает, отворачиваясь: — Ладно, солдат, не задерживаю. Свободен.

Становится холодно. Очень, очень холодно. Не как в камере Зола и не как на той лесной дороге, что порой снится Баки в кошмарах, но всё-таки лучше бы костёр остался. Баки бы в него забрался, как Моисей в тот куст, что горел и не сгорал. Да вот беда — он здесь, чтобы защищать Старка даже от него самого, особенно от него самого. Нельзя давать себе волю, не то Говард немедленно уебётся обо что-нибудь подходящее, плавали, знаем…

От себя самого защищать приходится тоже, на самом-то деле, и это — самое трудное задание. Не хочет Баки быть свободным, никогда не хотел. Не так и не от этого, но кто б его спрашивал.

— Постарайся не вляпаться никуда до утра, — просит он у спины в изодранном дорогом пиджаке.

Сквозь дыру торчит клок когда-то белой рубашки, под ним без труда угадывается смуглая полоса кожи с багровой отметиной. Когда до Обадайи дошло, что игры кончились и всё его многолетнее дерьмо выплыло наружу, он перестал сдерживаться и начал убивать. Баки тоже начал: за всё хорошее, за лесную дорогу в том числе, да и Говард в стороне не остался, Баки хорошо помнит, как он всаживал пулю за пулей в визжащую рикошетами броню, но сейчас в это даже верится с трудом. И как только Старки, сделанные из огня, железа и золота, ухитряются выглядеть такими жалобными? Секретная техника, не иначе. Сколько раз уже Баки влетал на этом с Тони — подростки ужасно настойчивы, а этот конкретный стоит целого полка, — но иммунитета не приобрёл; теперь вот и старший тем же способом заставляет его чувствовать себя сволочью!

— Чушь какая, ну куда я вляпаюсь? — отзывается Говард, принимаясь выползать из костюма. У Баки нет сил на это смотреть, и не смотреть он тоже не может. Жилистые плечи, руки кузнеца, спина с багровой отметиной… он стоит и ест Говарда глазами. Всё это может быть его, только руку протяни, но — нельзя. Однажды он уже чуть не убил Говарда, и по второму кругу портить ему жизнь… — Я приличный человек, бизнесмен, вдовец и без пяти минут сенатор…

Ещё Старк многажды без пяти минут мертвец, но об этом Баки не в силах даже думать. Не сегодня уж точно — нет сил, вот правда. Слишком близко всё прошло: ещё бы пара минут, и конец. Руки до сих пор ноют от тяжести брони, молотившей его почём зря, спина скулит и пускает по хребту тоненькие змейки молний: Обадайя отшвырнул его прямиком в стену, прежде чем Тони до него добрался, — и всё, на что Баки надеется, так это на порцию покоя. От ночи и так остался крошечный огрызок, можно хоть его провести в тишине?

— Сладких снов, без пяти минут сенатор, — бормочет он, потому что в их беседах последнее слово и так слишком часто остаётся за Старком — вот прямо с той самой, судьбоносной, когда тот, отбиваясь одновременно от всех здравых аргументов, добился-таки для себя нового телохранителя.

— Хочу этого, — сказал он тогда. Стив к тому моменту уже охрип от убеждений, у Тони были слишком большие и слишком испуганные глаза, старый реактор звездой пылал в груди, а Говард, которого Баки чуть не прикончил, — и прикончил бы, не сложись обстоятельства самым удивительным образом, — был как кремень: — Я знаю его слабые места, он — мои. Говорят, из киллеров получаются самые лучшие спасатели, а этот — самый лучший.

— Говард, Баки и так досталось, он… — попытался было Стив, но Говард только отмахнулся. Кажется, тогда Баки на него и запал, не раньше и не позже. Разбитый его собственным кулаком рот выглядел как разодранная рана, и всё-таки Говард продолжал улыбаться — нагло, вызывающе.

— Кэп, уж я-то в курсе. Давай спросим его самого, что он сам хочет, и если договоримся, я буду обращаться с ним как положено. С уважением. Ну, Джеймс, что скажешь? Пойдёшь меня охранять? Учти, я стою полтора миллиарда баксов, это тебе не склад с зерном сторожить, но скучно не будет, гарантирую.

Как будто Баки мог отказаться. С головой у него тогда было очень и очень не в порядке, но если кто и мог это поправить, то только гений из бешеной семейки Старков, так что… да и не в выгоде было дело. Конечно не в ней.

Стараясь не думать о Говарде и всех сложностях, что возникают, стоит Старку положить на тебя глаз, Баки добредает до тёмного холла, где тихо журчит вода. Он любит это место: тут темно даже днём, влажная зелень топорщится из множества кадок и горшков, густой ковёр мха затянул стену, по которой неумолчно и неустанно бежит водопад. Здесь он отсиживался после долгих часов в установке, над которой Старки раз двадцать поругались навсегда и столько же помирились, с гудящей пустой головой и тошнотворной слабостью в каждом суставе, здесь никто его не дёргает — мистика какая-то, решил бы он, если бы верил в такие вещи и если бы не подслушал однажды, как Говард вправляет мозги молодому Хэппи.

«Никогда не ходи к Солдату с делами — любыми делами, ясно тебе? — когда он там сидит. Будет что-то срочное — объяви через Джарвиса по громкой связи, но не тащи туда проблемы. Каждому нужно убежище, у него оно вот такое. Дошло?»

До Хэппи дошло. А Баки окончательно уверился в том, что дело с Говардом нечисто: не может же человек из верхов, недавно овдовевший, с кучей дел и проблем на руках, с очень сложным отпрыском, которого хлебом не корми — дай влезть во все доступные неприятности разом, всерьёз заботиться, и о ком? О простом парне из Бруклина, чьих достоинств — дружба со Стивом Роджерсом и долгоиграющие последствия преступных нацистских экспериментов?

Ах да, ещё коды. Куда же без них. С этим в конце концов удалось справиться, но тогда, в самом начале…

В его зелёном логове кто-то есть. Баки слышит частое быстрое дыхание — двое, их двое — и сдавленный не то шёпот, не то полустон, — и входит в боевой режим на целых полсекунды. Потом узнаёт: по запаху, по смутным абрисам в темноте, тем чутьём, каким охотник опознаёт добычу — свои. Ещё через удар сердца понимает: это Стив, и он не один.

— Тони, нам нельзя, — шепчет темнота голосом Стива, столько раз выручавшего его из кошмаров, и главный из них — как его собственные руки действуют по собственной воле: душат, режут, сворачивают шеи, нажимают на спуск, берут в болевой захват, а он, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, запертый в собственной голове, орёт от ужаса и ничего, ничегошеньки не может поделать: — Ты ещё совсем ребёнок, вся жизнь впереди…

— И я сегодня чуть с ней не расстался, так что плевал я на жизнь, если нельзя даже надеяться получить то, что хочешь — что мы оба хотим, — отзывается Тони. — Что, я не в твоём вкусе? Чушь; я видел, как ты смотришь.

Да, Баки тоже видел, и не раз. Удивительно, как Говард не заметил — впрочем, последние несколько недель они только тем и занимались, что разгребали чужое дерьмо. Искали следы похитителей, утечки информации, крысу — сукина сына, что сплавлял на сторону оружие и чуть не убил Тони, а потом взялся за Говарда… Нашли. Предают всегда те, кто ближе. На кого ты бы в жизни не подумал, кому доверял.

— Тони, — почти беспомощно выдыхает Стив. — Пожалуйста. Я не могу так, втихомолку, так нельзя, ты заслуживаешь большего, и Говард мой друг ещё с войны…

— Поверь, я в курсе, — слышится в ответ. Этот самый голос регулярно погружал его в кошмары: сколько раз Баки его слышал, забираясь в машину для прочистки мозгов? Смешно и горько разом: одни умники промыли ему мозги, вычистив оттуда всё человеческое и заменив кодами, другие — чуть ли не наждаком сняли гребучую программу «Зимний Солдат», и что теперь нарастёт на этой исцарапанной поверхности, один бог знает: — Кэп, ты же не врёшь никогда, зачем сейчас взялся? Мы с тобой оба знаем, что…

Что именно они оба знают, Баки услышать не успевает. Догадывается, впрочем. Стив всю дорогу смотрел на младшего Старка как девочка на эскимо, и от попыток это скрыть становилось только хуже — не тот человек его лучший друг, чтобы уметь прятать правду, — а теперь вот Тони, видно, устал ждать и пошёл в атаку. Трудно сказать наверняка, но шансов получить своё у него, кажется, столько же, сколько у Стива — удержаться. Чёрт. Лучше пусть разбираются сами, у Баки у самого рыльце в пушку, так что…

Никто другой не услышал бы его тихого шага назад. Никто, кроме Стива. Широкоплечая тень в темноте напрягается, ещё доля секунды — и:

— Баки?

— Вот чёрт, — выдыхает Старк. — В этом ёбаном доме можно хоть пять минут побыть наедине?

— Не ругайся, — автоматически командует Стив. — Что это за выражения такие?

Он терпеть не может ругательств, хоть и служил — нет, он терпеть не может, когда именно Тони ругается. Наверное, для него это как спусковой крючок: грязные слова в тёмных, сладких даже с виду губах, какими не каждая девчонка похвастает. Наверное, его заводит так же, как Баки — вид Говарда Старка в дорогом костюме, изодранном там и тут: контраст порядка и хаоса, невозможное сочетание порочности и невинности, запретного и такого близкого, что хоть всё бросай и иди сдавайся. Сдаваться Стив не привык.

— А что мне делать — радоваться, что ли? — огрызается пащенок Старков. В темноте вспыхивает синеватый отблеск, высвечивая молодое сердитое лицо. До сих пор реактор не светился, даже бликов не бросал — значит, Стив мальчишку обнимал, и обнимал крепко. Чёрт. Баки — последний, кто будет предъявлять ему претензии, и всё-таки…

— Говард с тебя голову снимет, Стиви, — предупреждающе бормочет он. — И ты это знаешь лучше прочих. Что, вот настолько всё серьёзно?

Чего у Стива не отнять, так это честности. Не тот он человек, чтоб хитрить и изворачиваться, даже когда вся ситуация просто-таки требует сделать морду кирпичом и объявить, что всем показалось. Он кладёт руку на плечо Тони — тот всё ещё разоряется на тему того, что Говард ещё и сверху приплатит, и дорожку заметёт, — и в наступившей мгновенной тишине произносит:

— Я понимаю, как это выглядит. Понимаю, правда, но… да. Ещё как серьёзно.

Пару секунд все молчат, и реактор Тони тихо пульсирует, вторя сердцу. Вот значит как. Не то чтобы раньше было неясно, что мальчишка запал на Стива, и запал крепко, но раз от простых слов у него сердце колотится с перебоями…

— Я пойду, — тихо говорит Баки. Ему неловко, как давно не бывало. Надо же было так влететь, испортить этим двоим вечер… — Не хотел вам мешать, правда.

Слышно, как позади Тони выдыхает почти растерянно, как движутся тела, шелестит одежда: Стив его, похоже, обнял. Притянул к себе. Баки хочется обернуться и посоветовать держать крепче, держать изо всех сил, потому что Старки — огонь, и золото, и кармин, и грозные падучие звёзды, так уж им повезло. Всё это обжигает и грозится вырваться из-под контроля, так что держать нужно крепко. Намертво.

Конечно, ничего такого он не делает. А закрывая за собой дверь, слышит отчётливый звук поцелуя.

Ничего, — думает он. — Младший Старк тот ещё подарочек, но Стив справится.

Лесная дорога вьётся перед ним как брошенная лента, листья летят из-под колёс, лёгкая позёмка несётся впереди, словно её насмерть перепугали. На мгновение вдалеке мелькают красные огоньки, и Солдат прибавляет газу.

Он не волнуется. Не испуган. Не зол. Его вообще нет как такового: в тяжёлой голове пусто, и это даже немного приятно: ни проблем, ни переживаний, ни-че-го, кроме цели, которую он — вне всяких сомнений — возьмёт. Так его учили, для этого он есть, именно в этом его смысл как оружия. Огни мелькают ближе и словно что-то развязывают в нём: пустота делается полной. Она стреляет, она слезает с мотоцикла, она распахивает дверцу машины и даже не удивляется тому, что цель одна. Кураторы никогда не распространяются о подоплёке миссий, но Солдат читал профайл. Старк овдовел совсем недавно, какая-то редкая инфекция — из Лагоса, понадобилась всего капля заражённой воды, чтобы убрать помеху в лице Марии и принудить Старка делать глупости ещё чаще, чем прежде…

Пустота не сразу понимает, что дело неладно. Долю секунды Солдат ещё обрабатывает информацию: Старк один и обречён, да, так почему он не выглядит испуганным, не пытается бежать? Все пытаются, когда видят боевой режим, почему же?..

Всё это время он, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, за стеной из пустоты и холода, уже даже не орёт, не пытается пробиться. Говард Старк не первое его задание, даже не в первой сотне. Сопротивляться бессмысленно, он пытался уже столько раз, и постоянно делал только хуже — больней, жёстче, холодней и кровавей. Он просто смотрит на то, что делают его руки, как пустота, вихрем захватившая тело, тащит его и волочит, принуждает двигаться, как куклу, как ожившего злого мертвеца…

Говард Старк улыбается ему с водительского сиденья, и улыбка — кровавая роза, разодранная рана с белыми осколками зубов и костей.

— Привет, Джеймс, — говорит он, скрипя белым и окровавленным. — Джеймс. Джеймс!

Баки просыпается так, словно его одновременно швырнули в оглушающую ледяную высоту и тут же уронили обратно, в исходящее потом и хрипением тело.

Говард цел. Жив, наряжен в идиотский парчовый халат, от которого у Баки в глазах рябит — то есть в нормальных ситуациях рябит. Сейчас он видит только темноту, и лёд, и кровавые осколки человека, заживо перемолотого в его собственном кулаке — осколки, смеющиеся ему в лицо, — и слишком хорошо помнит ужас осознания.

Каждый раз ему снится, что он сдался пустоте. Что позволил ей забрать и Говарда, как многих до него, а сам просто сидел и смотрел на то, как случается то, чего не исправить и не простить.

— Ты живой? — несколько нервно уточняет Старк. Баки готов его расцеловать, — прежде всего за то, что тот не стал глупить и лезть вплотную, а прислал к его постели одного из роботов Тони. Тот, задрав манипулятор, негодующе свистит, на металле — отчётливые царапины. Блядь, Тони ему просто голову снесёт, а Стив добавит сверху: младший Старк может наплевать на всё подряд, но его механические детища — святое: — Орал на весь дом. Принести чего-нибудь?

Баки сжимает голову руками.

— Живой, — бормочет он, сквозь клетку пальцев глядя на Говарда. Того явно вынесло из душа — по босым ногам стекают остатки пены, на голове мокрое воронье гнездо. — Не нужно, я в порядке.

— Хрена с два ты в порядке.

— Значит, скоро буду, — Баки поднимает голову. — Ты весь в мыле. Из джакузи стартовал?

Неожиданно для него и, кажется, для себя самого Говард начинает смеяться. Негромко, сипло и как-то нездорово: его словно проткнули, как цеппелин, и воздух выходит наружу короткими шипящими толчками. Наверное, Старк слишком много носил в себе ещё с того самого дня, как машина Тони попала в засаду. Если так, пусть себе ржёт хоть до слёз — должно стать легче.

— Нужно было… — выжимает Старк, трясясь, — захватить с собой туда… пару блондинок…

Лучше бы меня взял, — думает Баки. Ужасно это всё глупо, он как собака на сене, но такие вот внезапные вспышки — всё равно что фраза, сказанная слишком громко, когда в большой и шумной компании все внезапно замолчат. Звенят и звенят в голове, неуместные, невозможные и совершенно неистребимые — и вдруг оказывается, что Говард уже не смеётся, что стоит совсем близко, и что глаза у него…

— Знаешь, Джеймс, — говорит он неожиданно серьёзно, — все мои деньги и изобретения, конечно, очень круты, но самое главное — не то, что я изобретаю и продаю, и даже не то, что президент мне жмёт руку.

— Только не говори, что я — самое главное, — просит Баки. Ему чудовищно неловко, даже пальцы на ногах поджимаются. — Во-первых, я не поверю, а во-вторых, главное в твоей жизни — то, что есть кому передать… всё это.

— Да, да, всё, что нажито непосильным трудом, — усмехаясь, подхватывает Говард. — Ты прав, но я не об этом. Главное — что я сумел вытащить голову из задницы и заметить то, что должен был заметить давным-давно. Если бы не это, если бы тебя и Стива не было рядом, если бы Тони не выдумал броню — до хрена этих «если бы», а? — не знаю, где бы я был сейчас. Может, в могиле. Может, вся моя империя развалилась бы к чертям, или Обадайя, чтоб ему в аду пожарче было, подгрёб бы её под себя — неважно. Важно, что нельзя жить с закрытыми глазами, отпинываясь от очевидного, и я не собираюсь.

Это ведь обо мне, — думает Баки. — Он говорит обо мне, умный сукин сын, слишком умный сукин сын. Много бы ему помогли все его деньги, связи, дипломы и патенты! Если бы повезло самую малость меньше, если бы он не сумел отыскать Стива, а тот не принялся бы истреблять недобитую ГИДРу и не узнал бы о проекте «Зимний Солдат», и если бы Обадайя не нанял бы лучшего убийцу у Александра Пирса, и если бы…

— Я свихнусь, — тихо говорит он. Голова гудит как колокол, так бывало только после особенно тяжёлого сеанса в машине для восстановления памяти, сердце колотится с перебоями, то замирая, то пускаясь в галоп. — Я точно свихнусь, мистер Старк.

— Говард.

— Ты мой работодатель, — напоминает Баки и делает ещё шаг к Старку — Говарду — и этот дурацкий халат ещё, Старк в нём как наполовину развёрнутая конфета, у Баки во рту сухо, до того хочется упасть на колени и целовать, целовать эти бёдра, слизывать пену и мускус, кожу и сталь, вжиматься лицом в твёрдое, желанное, такое близкое… — У нас и так всё очень сложно, я… я недостаточно хорош, и…

Говард обрывает его бессмысленное блеянье так, как Баки даже надеяться не смел; может, поэтому в поцелуй даже не особенно верится. На вкус Старк как виски, а обнимает крепко, и нескольких секунд ему вполне хватает, чтобы довести Баки до полной, звенящей, горячей пустоты внутри.

Слава богу, это не та пустота. Другая. Баки всё-таки решается обнять в ответ, смотрит в шалые жгучие глаза и тихо умирает внутри — не может же это быть правдой, так не бывает, не бывает — и Говард кладёт ладонь на его плечо, подталкивает к узкой койке, с которой совсем недавно его снесло кошмаром.

— Ничего не бойся, — просит он. — С девчонками иначе, я понимаю…

— Не в этом дело, — выдыхает Баки. — Я тебя однажды чуть не исполнил. Ты совсем бешеный, ложиться со мной в постель после этого?

Старк пожимает плечами.

— Заметь, тогда я всё-таки справился. Не один, конечно, Стив помог, но ты меня простишь, если я не пойду среди ночи звать его к нам третьим?

— Ты даже не представляешь, что он тебе ответит, — вздыхает Баки и как-то разом вспоминает дикое лицо Стива, дравшегося с ним на той лесной дороге. Не подоспей Стив вовремя, не докопайся Говард до тетради с кодами, и кошмар сбылся бы, в этом никаких сомнений. — Я просто боюсь, ты прав. Я и так тебе не ровня, а с этим дерьмом у меня в голове…кодов больше нет, но всё то, что я успел сделать, никуда не делось и не денется никогда. Я тебя не стою, чёрт возьми, я не хочу портить тебе жизнь.

— Когда Тони похитили, — серьёзно говорит Говард, — и я понял, что дело нечисто, что его мог сдать только кто-то свой, из ближнего круга, я поклялся себе, что разгребу всё то дерьмо, что успел наворотить за жизнь. В бизнесе чистых нет, сам понимаешь. Кое-что удалось поправить, кое-что — нет, но я хотя бы попытался. Возьми с меня пример, Джеймс. Хотя бы попытайся — если, конечно, хочешь.

— Шутишь? — хрипло спрашивает Баки и, наконец, решается. К чёрту всё. Стив тут не единственный, у кого в разгаре недозволенный роман, и кстати, Говард ещё снесёт им обоим голову с плеч, когда узнает, но пусть это будет утром. — Я на тебя не надышусь.

— Не прекращай дышать, — смеётся Говард и довольно нахально толкает его к постели. — И выберись из этих тряпок, ради всего святого. Как ты защищаешь, я знаю. Как дерёшься — видел сам. Как даёшь… ну, надеюсь узнать очень скоро — может, прямо сейчас.

Баки стягивает с себя футболку с эмблемой Щ.И.Т.а и с подозрением глядит на собственную руку. Та послушно висит вдоль тела и вроде бы не собирается внезапно сложиться в кулак.

— Ага, — произносит он, прежде чем ободрать с себя джинсы и встать на колени перед Старком, как ужасно хотелось — и хочется сейчас. Вжимается лицом в крепкие бёдра, лижет вверх, зарываясь головой под расходящиеся полы халата. Говард накрывает его затылок ладонью и прижимает к себе крепче.

Ничего лучшего с Баки не случалось уже очень-очень давно. Ну разве что тогда, на лесной дороге, когда выяснилось, что проклятые коды всё-таки можно преодолеть, было бы желание и помощь, даже если эта помощь — щитом от Стива по затылку и долгая, кропотливая, мучительная работа парня, который должен был с воплями ужаса и ярости потребовать крови несостоявшегося убийцы, а вместо этого… помог. Просто так, потому что мог и потому что у Старков не принято идти проторенными путями и жить, как нормальные люди. Тогда у Баки появилась надежда. Сейчас — жаркая, жадная, жгучая принадлежность, под которой он гнётся, как под ветром из жерла домны, и которой всё равно мало, сколько ни дай. Говард стонет над ним, втискиваясь всё глубже, хватает за волосы, отросшие на затылке, вгоняет по живому, больно и грязно, и восхитительно, берёт так, как никто никогда не смел, и Баки любит его, насколько это возможно — разбитым, склеенным заново, несовершенным сердцем. Вырвал бы его из себя, поднёс на ладони — на, возьми, и жизнь тоже, хоть она и так твоя…

Старк сильно тянет его за волосы, заставляя выпустить член, запрокинуть голову, подняться. Целует в шею — жёстко, оставляя горячий след, — и Баки, вскрикнув, кончает и кончается, остаётся только пустота.

Мирная, тихая, спокойная. Ничуть не страшная.

Утро наступает слишком быстро, а эхо вчерашних событий, наконец, достигает их с энергией и раздражающей силой отражённой волны. Пресса осаждает особняк так, словно объявили войну, и Старк — единственный шанс на спасение. Даже Джарвис впечатлён; его суховатый голос пару раз звучит по внешней громкой связи, но это только раззадоривает лезущих во все окна репортёров.

— Придётся объявлять пресс-конференцию, — решает Говард. Он несколько встрёпан, с кругами под глазами — спать им довелось часа три, не больше, — но Баки кажется, что никого красивее он в жизни не видал. — Эти не отстанут. Броню Стейна размело по всему шоссе, Тони засветился в костюме, да ещё этот взрыв… кстати, где Кэп? Тони раньше полудня в жизни не вставал, но Стив у нас ранняя пташка.

Баки очень старается смотреть только в свою тарелку и не думать слишком громко, и только слышит телефонный трезвон из кабинета — громкий, настырный. Может, этот многоголосый хор отвлечёт Говарда… но нет. Тот со стуком ставит чашку и спрашивает почти нежно:

— Что ты от меня скрываешь, Джейми? Лучше не стоит, я узнаю всё равно.

Этот человек узнал о том, что его партнёр по бизнесу пытался обезглавить компанию, а когда не получилось обычными способами — нашёл ГИДРу и нанял её лучшего убийцу с промытыми мозгами. Этот самый человек, его любовник, его работодатель и, кажется, гораздо больше, чем всё это, вместе взятое, поразительно слепой к тому, что происходит совсем рядом, буквально под носом. Как скоро он прозреет? Может, решит, что Баки его предал? Но если выложить всё начистоту, это будет предательством Стива, а этого Баки не может ни за что.

— Я… — начинает он, понятия не имея, что скажет в следующую секунду, и спасение приходит откуда не ждал: дверь столовой распахивается, и Тони встрёпанной сомнамбулой уже маячит на пороге. Судя по виду — не ложился вообще.

— Кофе, — стонет он. Говард мгновенно подбирается и смотрит на сына с той сложной смесью чувств, в которой и разобраться-то трудно: раздражённая нежность, усталость, гордость, растерянность, словно ему до сих пор трудно поверить, что этот парень, в семнадцать окончивший МИТ — действительно его сын: — Убью за чашку кофе.

Телефоны за стеной начинают трезвонить ещё яростней, и Говард морщится.

— Сядь, налей себе и пей, как все нормальные люди. Чем ты занимался всю ночь — вагоны разгружал? Приведи себя в порядок и не вздумай показаться в таком виде на пресс-конференции — кстати, какого чёрта ты не ложился?

Тони выставляет вперёд ладонь, протестуя. Каким-то чудом не устраивает кофейного потопа на столе, садится, отпивает и, наконец, по большей части соотносится с реальностью.

— Опять пресс-конференция? — негодует он, приоткрыв один глаз. Поперёк носа у него ссадина, угол рта вспух, синяки заняли положенные почётные места на лице — да уж, хорошо же Обадайя его потрепал, сукин сын: — Что-то мы зачастили, не находишь? То, что Кэп нашёлся — раз, моё похищение — два, враньё про Железного Человека, который якобы наш телохранитель — три, покушение на тебя — четыре, теперь вот придётся объяснять, как так вышло, что ты, я, Стив и твой телохранитель ухайдокали твоего же партнёра по бизнесу?

— Примерно так, да, — невозмутимо отвечает Говард. Угол рта у него дёргается в затаённой улыбке: — А тебе придётся объяснить, как Обадайя Стейн пытался повторить твою броню и украсть твой реактор, а также объявить, что на самом деле он связан с ГИДРой и террористами, и что другого способа его прикончить, кроме как устроить взрыв в полторы килотонны посреди района городской застройки не было…

— Ради бога, а что я должен был делать? Ждать, пока Стив героически о него самоубьётся? — огрызается Тони и буквально забрасывает в себя содержимое чашки. — Это была наша со Стейном драка, не знаю, какого чёрта вы все в неё полезли.

Он душераздирающе зевает, и Баки видит тёмное пятно у Тони на шее. И ещё одно, и ещё — целая цепочка уходит вниз, под футболку, которую Старк умудрился натянуть наизнанку. Похоже, не у него одного ночь выдалась насыщенной.

— Ну может быть потому, что у меня всего один сын, и он уже однажды наплевал на нормы безопасности и попался бандитам Обадайи, а я не хочу оставаться единственным Старком? — начинает Говард, и Баки ужасно хочется его стукнуть и обнять, всё сразу. Эту песню он слышит уже не в первый раз. Говард до полусмерти боится за сына, а Тони это бесит — ничего удивительного, по правде говоря.

— Знаешь, если бы ты не прикормил такую змею на груди, — не остаётся в долгу Тони, — и получше следил бы за своим оружием, мы бы догадались, кто стоит за всем этим дерьмом, гораздо раньше.

На мгновение кажется, что сейчас снова случится то, что Баки про себя называет битвой поколений. Говард примется шипеть и предъявлять претензии, — главная из которых, невысказанная, в том и состоит, что за Тони ему банально и отчаянно страшно; Тони не упустит случая огрызнуться по каждому пункту претензий, и дело закончится грохотом хлопнувших дверей, рёвом музыки в мастерских и парой лишних стопок виски. Эту партию оба Старка разыгрывают как по нотам, и, кажется, обоим она давным-давно опротивела, но остановиться — выше их сил. Впрочем, Говард, уже открывший рот, медленно его закрывает и совсем другим тоном интересуется:

— Просто ради любопытства и не для протокола, сын — почему на тебе чужая одежда?

Тони несколько удивлённо смотрит на себя и вдруг начинает багроветь — густо, от пробитой реактором груди до самого лба. Похоже, привычка всегда таскать на языке пару острых колючек, просто про запас и на всякий случай, ему изменила.

— Я… — произносит он, неловко дёргая край, торчащий швами наружу. Орёл Щ.И.Т.а на мгновение распускает изнаночные крылья и снова прячется, словно устыдившись. — Я просто… да к чёрту! — взрывается он. — У меня роман — нет, это гораздо больше — о чёрт, надо было дождаться Стива, он бы тебе рассказал, из его рук ты и яд примешь без возражений, и это бы тоже проглотил, — и вообще-то я не обязан отчитываться, я взрослый…

Говард молча на него смотрит, и Баки не выдерживает, накрывает его руку своей, живой.

— Не говори того, о чём пожалеешь, ладно? — просит он. — Мы и сами не без греха.

Тони прекращает бормотать и с подозрением глядит на них; потом его глаза округляются, и Баки всей душой надеется на внезапную немоту. Сейчас ведь выпалит какую-нибудь остроумную глупость, как пить дать, бросит спичку в пороховой склад — и понеслось…

— Нет, — почти стонет он. — Ну нет же! Ты одурел, пап? Мало того что вдовец, так и меня решил сиротой оставить?

Говард недобро щурится, бикфордов шнур свистит и шипит, пуская искры, но взрыва не происходит.

— Тони!

Голос Стива совсем ненамного опережает его самого, и нужно просто видеть, как расцветает покрытое синяками лицо младшего Старка. Он даже просыпается окончательно, по глазам видно.

— О. Ого, — тихо констатирует Говард, и Стив, показавшийся в дверях — раскрасневшийся от бега, с букетом роз в руке и решительным выражением лица, — замирает, оценивая обстановку. — Об этом мы прессе сообщать не будем?

— Боже упаси, — отмирает Тони, набирает полную грудь воздуха и выпаливает: — Да. У нас всё — я не знаю, насколько долго, и насколько серьёзно, и чем всё это кончится, но мне наплевать, и кстати, я собираюсь съехать. Давно хотел свой дом. Построю башню аж до неба и буду плевать с высоты, а Стив будет рисовать вид на Манхэттен, и…

— Тони, — Стив оказывается рядом с ним, суёт колючий букет ему в руки. — Я думал, ты меня дождёшься.

— Не мог уснуть, тебя-то не было рядом, — объясняет тот. — Пошёл за кофе, а тут сам видишь, какие новости.

Говард выдыхает, откидывается назад и вытаскивает сигару, на которую Стив смотрит с осуждением.

— Поверить не могу, что это говорю, капитан, но если его обидишь…

— Стив, можешь ему ответить тем же. Ну что смотришь, раскрой глаза, чёрт возьми!

Баки очень надеется на то, что множество заморозок лишили его возможности краснеть, а Говард закрывается дымовой завесой, как смущённый дракон.

— Ладно, — говорит он, и крепче сжимает руку Баки. — Ладно. Предлагаю закрыть эту тему и сосредоточиться на делах. Это как-то проще.

— Одну минуту, — упрямо говорит Стив. Пристально смотрит на Баки; тот кивает — всё, мол, в порядке, даже более чем: — Я только хочу, чтобы ты знал: да, всё надолго — надеюсь, — и всерьёз, это точно, я никогда не обижу Тони и буду его защищать…

— Можно я брошу в него кофейником? — интересуется Тони с ухмылкой. — Защищать. Меня. Я что, беспомощная барышня или младенец?

— Иногда ты хуже младенца, честное слово, — ворчит Говард, и Стив смотрит на него удивлённо. Ну ещё бы, с языка снял.

— Но если ты и Баки… — сурово говорит Стив, — если только окажется, что это вроде тех твоих вечеринок с моделями, просто развлечение…

Говард закатывает глаза и встаёт.

— Я буду у себя в кабинете. Прессу можно будет пустить внутрь к полудню — пусть покипят ещё немного, дойдут до готовности. Тони, если я снова увижу тебя под камерами в лохмотьях — лишу наследства, и Стив не спасёт.

Тони довольно ехидно хихикает: эта угроза настолько же беспомощна, насколько и смехотворна.

— А ты, Джеймс, иди-ка со мной, — заканчивает Говард, и сердце у Баки тает, разваливается на куски, растекается солнечной лужей. Он закрывает глаза и встаёт, счастливый донельзя. Наверное, это и есть любовь: когда самые простые, ничем не примечательные события заставляют тебя радоваться на ровном месте, а тревожную пустоту в груди заполняет солнечный свет. — Поможешь… морально подготовиться к переменам.

— Теперь это так называется, ага, — весело бормочет Тони и вздыхает: — Красивые розы, Стив, но в следующий раз…

Вот только попробуй попросить букет микросхем или ведро выпивки, или проститутку в торте, — грозно думает Баки.

— Да? — Стив наклоняется к своему неугомонному сокровищу. — Что в следующий раз?

— Ничего, — блаженно говорит Тони. — Кольцо не забудь приложить, вот что. Я парень из приличной семьи, у моего отца вон какая пушка наготове, и… и я тебя люблю, Стив. И всегда буду.

Говард довольно чувствительно дёргает Баки за плечо — и это не вызывает мгновенного рефлекса на захват и уничтожение.

— Идём, — требует Старк. — Сил моих нет смотреть, как они воркуют, тьфу ты чёрт. Может, Тони и прав, пусть съезжает, парень-то вырос, уже не моделей из «Максим» таскает домой, а куда как серьёзней. Детство кончилось.

— Аллилуйя, да неужели! — слышит Баки, прежде чем они с Говардом сбегают в кабинет. Здесь, в зелёной воде за задёрнутыми шторами, вопит трескучими голосами целая дюжина телефонов, но это всё равно легче, чем видеть невыносимо, неприлично, смущающе и прекрасно влюблённых друг в друга людей, один из которых — твой друг, а второй, кажется, уже может считаться пасынком.

— Стив его не обидит, правда, — начинает Баки, но Говард не даёт ему договорить. Толкает к стене, целует горькими сигарными губами, вжимается и упирается лбом в плечо.

— Я в курсе. Просто дай передохнуть немного. Я думал, сегодня будем просто разгребать последствия вчерашнего сумасшедшего дома, но ведь нет — вон сколько новостей, и все с утра пораньше.

Баки обнимает его за плечи и произносит как можно мягче:

— Новости-то не из плохих, согласись. Стив правда к нему неровно дышал с самого начала, ещё когда прочёсывал ту пустыню вместе с Роуди. Искал днём и ночью.

— Да уж, — Говард выпрямляется и смотрит прямо ему в глаза. — Иногда я думаю, как всё могло бы сложиться. Вот не нашёл бы я Стива. Оказался бы Тони в той пещере один, сражался бы с Обадайей в одиночку. Или если бы ты, к примеру, не смог бы преодолеть те коды и дать нам шанс тебе помочь, и всё такое прочее. Ужасная была бы жизнь.

— Ужасная, — кивает Баки. — Или если б ты оказался таким, как о тебе в газетах пишут: безжалостный бизнесмен, начинающий алкоголик, отвратительный отец…

— Или ты — таким, как пишут о тебе, — фыркает Говард. — Безжалостная машина убийства, беспомощная жертва программы, Создание Франкенштейна, бессильное перед создателем, и тебя нужно немедленно жалеть…

— Хватит, — Баки передёргивает. — Я, конечно, пострадавший, но чёрта с два я беспомощный — и, в общем, хорошо, что у нас по-другому. И ты жив, и Стив с нами, и Тони…

— Хорошо, — соглашается Говард и целует его. Крепко-крепко.

Телефонный хор замолкает на мгновение и снова принимается за своё, за тяжёлым бархатом штор беснуется любопытный мир, Тони — Баки в этом уверен — уже разворачивает чертежи своего вожделенного детища, вот сейчас Стив ему расскажет о том, как это неправильно, строить Башню выше голов отцов-основателей, но Баки сейчас всё равно. Всю душу заливает, затапливает теплом, и за Говарда он готов отдать жизнь. И забрать много-много чужих, если понадобится, — но это вряд ли.

Просто случается так, что миссия идёт наперекосяк, жизнь складывается иначе, сценарий смят и выброшен в корзину, могучая невидимая сила складывает судьбы, как игрушку-пазл, и — надо же! — узор сходится, хоть шансов на это было и немного.

Свой шанс Баки Барнс собирается беречь что есть сил.


End file.
